


Two Bruised Apples

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael relocates after he makes a mess in Genoa City.





	Two Bruised Apples

“My wife and my son hate me. I wanted to relocate to a place where people need a lawyer and aren’t looking for acceptance or absolution.”  
  
Connie slid over to him, “You’ve definitely chosen the right town, Mr. Baldwin.”  
  
“Pretty hefty sum for a retainer.” His pen dotted each line as he read, “You need a lawyer that often?”  
  
“Not anymore, but…I need to cut ties with many people in this town. I need someone clean of Port Charles priorities. You need further details or you gonna sign?”  
  
Michael sighed, signing the contract, “Consider me at your services, Ms. Falconeri.”


End file.
